Fairytale
by Bluemonster1845
Summary: Just a little fairytale that contains some World of Warcraft and Dragon Age. One-shot.


Hey guys! This is just supposed to be a short fairytale. Wrote this for school some time ago. And now I wanted to share it with you. So leave your thoughts in reviews. As you may notice, english is not my first language, but I tried my best! :)

 **A fairytale**

Once opon a time in a little, peaceful forest, there lived a female elf, called Santhana, in a small world of fairies. Everything was in blue and green colours. When Santhana was born, her parents gave her away, because there was war in the elven world, so they put her in the fairies world. There she grew up in a fairies family.

Some day she noticed, that she was totally different from the fairies. The little fairies were mean to her and called her names, that made her sad. She was also sad, because she had no wings.

One day, Santhana was at fairy high school and sat in her way too little chair and at her too little table.

During a break, she went to sit in a green field.

She sat there and thought :

„Why am I so different?".

Than two fairies came along, their names were Lillyfee and Tinkerbell, and started to tease her.

Lillyfee: „Oh Santhana, sitting alone again? Having no friends?"

Tinkerbell: „ Yeah. You can't even fly. You are so ridiculous!"

Santhana: Stop being so mean to me! It's not my fault that I don't have wings. I can't change the way I am."

Lillyfee: Maybe you should just leave now! Than your not biological mother wouldn't have so much stress."

Tinkerbell: „ Yes, and then no one would be scared, that you will squish them, you ugly freak."

Lillyfee: „ Yeah, you big, ugly freak. Just go away and leave us alone. No one wants you here.

Santhanas eyes started to tear up. She always new that she was different, _ugly, a freak!_

But it still bothered her to hear it.

Then she started to run, she ran away from Lillyfee and Tinkerbell, whose laughs followed her. She ran to her home. Luckily Esmeralda and Ryok weren't there. Esmeralda was her fairy mother and Ryok her fairyfather.

She went up to her room and took out a box from under her bed and opened it. There was a letter in it. This letter was lying beside her, when Esmeralda and Ryok found her 17 years ago, in front off their door.

Santhana took out the letter and read it.:

„Dear fairys,

we are really sorry to ask such a huge favor of you. But we would like you to please take in our little daughter. She is called Santhana and as you can see, she is an elf.

We have to give her up, because as you may know, the elven world is at war. We don't know, if we'll make it and we didn't want Santhana to have such a bad childhood, so we had to take her somewhere safe. So we thought of your fairy world and then we put her at the house, farthest away from the others. And as you can see, it is your house.

We hope you'll give Santhana a chance and let her have a wonderful childhood.

Yours,

Silverwood."

As Sathana read the letter, she thought about her elven parents. She asked Esmeralda if she knew who the Silverwoods were, but she didn't really know them, she has just heard the name _Silverwood,_ when spoken of elves. She said, though fairies and elves are friendly to each other, they did not interfere in their business.

At that moment, she decided to find out about her past.

She started packing a few things and as she was a mage, she could just let drink and food appear. Then she wrote a letter to Esmeralda and Ryok, where she explained her plans and put it on the table in the kitchen.

After that, she walked out of the door and into the search of her past.

She walked for days through the _Crystalsong forest,_ that separated the fairies world from the elves. Because she was an elf she didn't tire as fast as others. Almost at the end of the forest, she built up her camp for the night.

While lying in her tent, she heard rustling. She turned invisible, and got out of the tent slowly. Her sharp eyes could see easily through the dark night. As she looked through the woods, she spotted a big figure coming her way. The figure came nearer and Santhana could make out the form of an Orc.

When the Orc finally arrived at the camp, he looked around. He f _elt t_ hat someone was here.

Then out of nowhere Santhana glued the Orcs feet with ice to the ground and turned visible. The surprised Orc, growled at the elf. But she wasn't scared.

Santhana: „What do you want here, Orc?"

Orc: „ I smelled the food. I haven't eaten in days, so I wanted to see who's it is."

Santhana: „ As you can see. It's mine..."

Santhana then went into her tent. The Orc thought that she would kill him now. But that was not what Santhana planned. She had a heart and wanted to help the Orc. As long as he won't hurt her.

Finally she got out of the tent, with her hands full of food, that she dropped in front of the Orc.

Sathana: „ Here. When I let you loose, will you hurt me?"

The Orc was surprised by her question, but answered.

Orc:„ No. I will not hurt you. It was never my intention. I just want something to eat."

Santhana: „ Okay, I'll believe you."

She then broke the ice around the Orcs feet with another spell and the Orc dropped to the ground and started to eat. Santhana sat across from him.

Santhana: „ What is your name?"

The Orc looked up and stopped eating for a second.

Orc: „ I'm Zog. And you are?"

Santhana: „Santhana."

Both didn't know, that this was a start of a wonderful friendship.

After their encounter at the camp, Zog started travelling with Santhana. He wanted to escort her to her destination, because he thought, that little ladys shouldn't be walking around alone.

They were now walking almost a whole day and Zog said that they would be soon through the forest. After a few hours, the forest finally thinned out. Now they could see a big city in front of them.

Zog pointed at the city.

Zog: „ This is Darnassus. They will probably help you here."

Santhana: „ Wasn't there a war in the elven world?"

Zog: „ Yes, there was war. But it ended 3 years ago."

Santhanan started thinking then. Why didn't her real parents come and get her then?

Zog and Santhana walked through the city gates and were greeted by two elven guards.

They walked in the direction of the palace. Their Santhana could probably find help. When they got there, Zog and Santhanas ways had to part. He had some things to do elsewhere, but he said, they will meet again.

Santhana walked into the palace, where she asked the receptionist about help. The receptionist answered, that she should look in the palace library.

Santhana asked for directions and then went to the library.

Finally she got there and she immediately started to look through some files. She was looking for the name _Silverwood._

After an hour, she found a file with information about the Silverwoods.

As she read through it, she noticed, that there was only one family in the elven world that had the surname _Silverwood_ and this family lived here, in Darnassus.

She was reading in the file, so she didn't notice someone standing behind her.

Prince: „Hello there."

Santhana turned around and saw the most beautiful elf that she has ever seen.

Santhana: „Hello."

Prince: „I am Zevran Arainai, the prince of the elven world. What are you doing here?"

Santhana: „I'm looking for my parents and a friend of mine told me that I can find information about them here."

Prince (Zevran): „Why are you looking for them? Did you lose them?"

Santhana: „No, I don't even know my real parents! They left me in a crib in the fairies world. So I grew up there and now I'm looking for them, because some fairies started to be mean to me and it got too much for me."

Zevran: „Oh that's sad! I can imagine that it was hard for you, but I hope it will be better here!"

Santhana: „Thank you! You're really nice to me and you don't even know me."

Zevran: „That's my job as a prince of the elven world. Can I help you somehow?"

Santhana: „Well I found a file about my parents, but I don't know this area as good as you. So could you show me the way to this house. The address is in the file."

Zevran: „Yes sure. That would be a pleasure."

Santhana: „Ok, so let's go!"

After a while, walking through the streets of Darnassus, Santhana got a view of the elven world. She found it a little sad, that she spend all the years in a world, that wasn't made for her. Everything here was in her size, the people were nice to her and greeted her. She was a bit proud to be at the side of the prince. It took 2 hours, until they came to the addressed house.

Now Santhana got really excited.

Zevran: „Well now, here we are. Should I stay? Or should I leave you alone with your parents?"

Santhana: „No, please stay by my side! I would really prefer to have some support."

Zevran: „Ok , then I will stay!"

So Santhana knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened. There was a pretty woman standing in the doorway. She looked surprised that the prince was standing in front of her door.

Turaya: „Oh the prince... what brings you and your lovely companion to my little home, my dear prince Zevran?"

Zevran: „Oh I was just taking a walk through the library and then my _companion_ ran across my way. She told me a little story, that's quite important for her."

Turaya: „That sounds interesting, so please come in. „

They followed her into the livingroom and sat down on the couch. Santhana then told her the whole story. The Mother knew right a way who Santhana was, when she introduced her self. Turaya was so happy to see her daughter, that she started crying. While she was crying, her husband Malfurion entered the living room. He saw his wife crying, but noticed that she was happy on the inside. When he saw Santhana he looked deep in her eyes, he recognized his _little_ daughter. He took her in his arms and hugged her for a long time, without saying anything.

Santhana felt very close to her family from the very first moment.

5 years later, Santhana was married to Zevran, the prince. They fell in love with each other from the first moment. They had a lot in common, for example they loved the nature. Santhana and Zevran were so happy, they even had a little daughter, called Katelin.

Her life became nearly perfect, when Zog, the Orc came back. They got best friends.

And if they haven't died yet, they are still living happily today.


End file.
